


Ten Shitheads And One Angel

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorms, Fluff, Getting Together, Jacob is a panicked gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sangcob as parents, blink and miss the junew and bbangkev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Jacob might be having more than just a crush on their leader. Maybe.His heart wasn't helping.





	Ten Shitheads And One Angel

 

"Good morning."

 

Sangyeon in the morning looked like a model walking out of an early morning photo shoot after lounging around on a waterbed in front of twenty or so cameras, Jacob thought. His hair would be perfectly tousled, cheeks flushed, lips pink and pouty and shiny.

 

"Kevin made coffee." Jacob took Sangyeon's mug from the shelf. "Or do you want just water?"

 

"Coffee's fine. Thank you, Cobbie." Sangyeon's voice was deeper and hoarser in the morning. It gave Jacob chills, and he was thankful for the cold weather that allowed him to wear oversized shirts to hide how affected he is by the eldest's tiny actions.

 

"I made grilled cheese too. Tried to, anyway. I'm not sure if it's edible." Jacob shyly gestured to the plate of (he knows) well-cooked cheese and bread on the table. Sangyeon reached for them, and Jacob felt anxiety gnaw at his bones when Sangyeon started munching on them.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about. It tastes great." Sangyeon gave him a big smile, the warm, sweet smiles Jacob got addicted too. Who was he kidding, though? Jacob was addicted to anything Sangyeon. He was whipped, as Kevin would tease.

 

His big, fat crush on their leader was somehow obvious to the rest of the hyung line, but not--

 

"That's my t-shirt."

 

Jacob looked down at the plain white tee he had absently put on before going to sleep the night before. He thought it had belonged to Juyeon, considering how big it was. "O-oh. I didn't know. I thought it was Juyeon's since we did the laundry together two days ago and maybe we switched."

 

"It looks good on you, though." Sangyeon offered, not even looking embarrassed. Jacob felt his face heat up and prayed he wasn't as red as he felt. "I have to go meet with the managers today to settle the schedule for next month. Do you want to come with or-?"

 

"I'll go with you." Jacob hoped he didn't sound so eager. Sangyeon smiled at him again, and Jacob's heart really did a flip inside his chest, it hurt. Sangyeon didn't know, of course. He didn't know the tiniest action from him could instantly make Jacob's poor little heart do somersaults.

 

Jacob planned on never telling him that, much to Kevin and Younghoon's dismay.

 

After making more grilled cheese sandwiches for the other members and waking up Younghoon ("You're in charge, please don't let anyone break a bone or carry a knife. Not even Hyunjae. We'll be back after lunch." -Sangyeon), they waited for their manager to pick them up.

 

It was getting really cold during those months, and even if Jacob was used to worse weather in Canada, he couldn't help but wiggle closer to Sangyeon as they waited on the stairs of the building. Sangyeon let him, of course he did, because Sangyeon was an angel.

 

Jacob could hear Kevin whining at the very back of his head (Just confess to him already, Jakey! What do you have to lose??) Well, he had a lot to lose. As far as Sangyeon knows, Jacob was straight, he was a bro, he was the straight roommate with cereal boxes.

 

Besides, Sangyeon was straight too.

 

Hyunjae had rolled his eyes when Jacob said that, but didn't elaborate further. He let Hyunjae waddle away to play with the maknae line, then reiterated that Sangyeon was too straight. Juyeon looked like he also wanted to protest, but he stayed silent, letting Jacob rant.

 

"Oh? Manager Kim said she can't pick us up. We have to take the bus, Cobbie." Sangyeon said. "I should have told her you were cold, it's going to get colder if we commute."

 

"I'm okay! Don't worry about me!" Jacob immediately waved his concern away. "I've been through worse, Gyeon-ah!"

 

"Alright. Let's go, then. The bus stop is around the corner."

 

Jacob liked to imagine they weren't going to their company building. No, he liked to imagine he was walking with Sangyeon to their first date. Maybe a restaurant. Maybe a movie theater. They could watch a horror film and Jacob would have an excuse to curl beside him.

 

"Do you think we should buy the kids lunch?"

 

"Huh?" the kids? Oh! "Um, maybe if they could wait. You said so yourself we might be back after lunch time."

 

"Dinner then. We'll buy them dinner." Sangyeon gently pulled him to board the bus that has stopped. It was thankfully empty but for the driver and an old lady at the back, but Sangyeon still leaned over and pulled Jacob's mask up to cover his mouth. "You never know who might board next."

 

He also pulled Jacob's hat down to cover his ears, and Jacob was overheating, not with the layers he was wearing, no. Sangyeon's fingers brushed against his cheek, his jaw, his ears. Rough but gentle. Jacob wanted to melt right there and then.

 

"You too." Jacob found himself saying, reaching for Sangyeon's scarf. He looped the soft blue material around the other, making sure he had his mouth covered. Sangyeon was looking at him with wide, chocolate-brown eyes, and it made Jacob self-concious. He shrank into his padded coat after, looking at his hands.

 

"Thanks, Cobbie."

 

Jacob melted into his coat.

 

The rest of the day was spent with them glued to the hip, finishing too many papers and looking at so many tables Jacob was already having a headache by 2 pm. Sangyeon was worried, of course, and excused them from their CEO to get a quick lunch at the restaurant in front of the building.

 

"No, it's okay! I'll be fine!"

 

"I don't want your headache to worsen, Jacob." Sangyeon insisted, already having told the waiter what their order was. He touched Jacob's forehead with the back of his hand, comparing their temperatures. "You don't seem to be running a fever. That's good, at least."

 

"How do you survive through all that?" Jacob sighed, drinking the cola served to them.

 

"I normally don't." Sangyeon smiled, apologetic. "It felt good to have you in there, though." -badump- "It made the entire thing so much more tolerable."

 

Jacob smiled back, albeit shyly. -badump- "You should always bring me along then. I promise next time I won't have a headache."

 

Their food was served and they dug in, suddenly realizing they really were hungry. Sangyeon wiped ketchup off Jacob's cheek. -badump- Jacob's stupid heart kept acting up. Sangyeon even lent him his scarf when they had to go back.

 

"Gyeon-ah," Jacob started when they were in the elevator.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Um, can you let go of my hand?"

 

-badump-

 

"Ah, right!" Sangyeon gave his hand a tiny squeeze before letting go and smiled. Jacob's heart fluttered. He always liked Sangyeon's eye smile. His little eye wrinkles. The way his cheeks puff. The way--

 

"No, it's just my palm might have been sweaty."

 

"It wasn't."

 

-badump-

 

Sangyeon was about to add something, but the doors had opened and they had to go. Jacob followed him to the office, quiet and trying to calm his heart down. Before opening the door, Sangyeon turned to him again and pulled his mask down.

 

Jacob could swear Sangyeon's hand lingered unnecessarily longer on his cheek before turning away.

 

Their CEO must have sensed how tired they were, seeing as he let them off way earlier than any of them expected. He also gave them money to buy food for the members, commending them for their hard work. Sangyeon and Jacob bowed a full 90° at that, earning a chuckle from their CEO.

 

"How are you going to get home?"

 

"We'll take the bus. Thank you so much, hyung-nim." Sangyeon bowed again, pulling Jacob out quickly. When they were in the elevator, Sangyeon was silent. Jacob wanted to ask what was wrong, but he couldn't find any words. They weren't reaching his throat.

 

He could only squeeze Sangyeon's hand.

 

They never let go of each other, walking around the block to the chicken place they always frequented when they had late nights practicing. The ahjumma owning the place welcomed them warmly, directing them to sit on any table they wanted seeing as there weren't customers yet.

 

Sangyeon squeezed himself on the bench beside Jacob, shedding their coats and putting them on the table as they waited for the numerous chicken they ordered to go to be cooked.

 

"What's wrong?" Jacob finally asked.

 

"Mm. Nothing." Sangyeon answered, head resting on the wall. "Just tired, Cobbie. Don't mind me." he had closed his eyes, but Jacob knew he wasn't sleeping, not with Sangyeon continuously swiping his thumb on Jacob's wrist with where he was holding onto it.

 

Jacob couldn't help but stare at Sangyeon. He always found Sangyeon so, so handsome. Kevin always joked he was more than happy-crushing on their leader. Jacob always said no.

 

Maybe... Maybe Jacob was wrong.

 

Maybe he was in love with Lee Sangyeon.

 

He watched Sangyeon rest, taking in how his eyelashes delicately touched the skin above his cheeks, how his eyebrows were filling out again, how his skin was tanned and had a slight tinge of red from the cold.

 

-badump-

 

Shit. He was definitely in love with Sangyeon.

 

"Joonyoung, your order is up." the ahjumma said. "You should wake Sangyeon up too."

 

"I'm awake, ahjumma!" Sangyeon chuckled, but he wasn't moving. Jacob laughed when the ahjumma tsk'ed, moving to get the boxes of chicken but Sangyeon held onto him. "Cobbie, just... one more minute please. I rarely get this moment of peace with ten shitheads in the dorm."

 

"Ten? Not eleven?"

 

"You're not a shithead, Jacob. You're an angel." Sangyeon faced him, eyes open. The eye contact burned. "Just a moment. Please."

 

"You can take your time, I'll just get the chicken." Jacob stood up, but Sangyeon pulled him down again. "Gyeon-ah, I'll just get the boxes, you can rest there for a while." Jacob laughed, gently shaking Sangyeon's hold on his wrist.

 

He took the boxes, paying the ahjumma, and went back. Jacob felt the heat rise to his cheeks when he realized Sangyeon was just watching him. He suddenly felt self-concious, mind going into overdrive over what could have Sangyeon been staring at--

 

/was he looking at my ass, oh my god/

 

"Minute's over! Come on!" Jacob interrupted his own train of thought. Sangyeon let out a groan, finally breaking away from their heavy eye contact. He whined about not wanting to go back yet, but he was already putting his coat back on. "Hold on."

 

Jacob wasn't that shorter than Sangyeon, but he still had to go to his tippy-toes to wrap Sangyeon's scarf around the older. Sangyeon had to hold him by the waist as Jacob carefully looped the material.

 

"Thanks, Cobbie."

 

-badump-

 

"C'mon, Gyeon-ah. It's getting late."

 

Sangyeon took the boxes, claiming he can carry them all, and let Jacob carry his string bag only. It was very calming, the way their shoulders brushed with each other, the way Sangyeon had a tiny smile on his face the entire time, the way Jacob would randomly ask what /that/ is in Korean.

 

They waited for a bit in the bus stop, sitting close together in silence. Jacob was humming a western song, enjoying the almost deserted streets being lit orange by the setting sun. Sangyeon joined him for the chorus, also humming, harmonizing.

 

"I didn't know you know Infinity by AJR." Jacob blurted out, surprised.

 

"I don't." Sangyeon replied, shy. "I just hear you sing it all the time."

 

-badump-

 

"Their songs are good." Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

"You should sing more of them then." Sangyeon was all smiles.

 

-badump-

 

"Okay. I will."

 

The bus arrived, and it wasn't empty like before. Sangyeon insisted Jacob and him sit at the very back, where it was mostly empty. He also rested his head on Jacob's shoulder, his dyed brown hair tickled Jacob's jaw. He hoped Sangyeon couldn't feel his heart beating erratically.

 

"Did you tell the kids we're already on the way back?" Sangyeon asked.

 

"Oh, right. I'll text Kevin." Jacob took his phone out and hurriedly typed a keysmashed version of what he was feeling + that they brought chicken. He instantly got a message back of keysmash too (no wonder they're bestfriends), and Jacob put his phone away in time for the bus to pull over to their stop.

 

"Ready to go home, yeobo*?" Sangyeon asked him lightly, a teasing smile on his face. When Jacob let out a small 'no', Sangyeon laughed. They both knew they didn't have a choice, but Jacob trusted Kevin wasn't lying when he texted that no one had died or cut their fingers off yet.

 

[A/N: yeobo is a form of endearment in Korean, mostly said by married couples to each other yeeeet]

 

"Sangyeon..." Jacob started when the elevator doors closed.

 

"Mm?"

 

Should he say it? He should say it. He has to say it.

 

"Jacob? What's wrong?" Sangyeon shifted to look at him, eyes wide in concern.

 

"Nothing." Jacob forced a smile. He was too cowardly for a confession yet. "Promise to take me with you next time you do things like this, okay? So you won't have to go through it alone. I also promise to not get a headache next time."

 

"Your health is more important, but yes. I will definitely bring you along for the next times." Sangyeon ruffled Jacob's hair, messing up the newly dyed ash-grey locks. "I miss your dark hair. Silver loses your softness, but it's also good on you. You look good."

 

Jacob really did blush at that, growing pink until the tip of his ears.

 

"We're here--" Sangyeon was interrupted by some screaming as soon as the elevator doors opened. Probably Hyunjae's, from the pitch of it.

 

"I CAN SMELL CHICKEN!"

 

"Yep. Welcome home, indeed." Jacob and Sangyeon shared a laugh, shoulders brushing as they went inside their dorm to feed their ten annoying children. Younghoon looked like he wanted to die, sitting between Sunwoo and Eric making faces at each other behind Younghoon's back.

 

Hyunjoon was holding onto Juyeon, trying to bite his hyung as Chanhee watched beside them, disgusted. Changmin and Kevin were screaming at each other as they played a game on their phones, and Hyunjae was already grabbing the chicken take out from Sangyeon the moment the two stepped inside.

 

"End me." Younghoon said, outloud to Jacob when the latter padded into the living room where everybody was. "How do you do this everyday?"

 

"With practice, Hyunjae and Changmin become white noise." Jacob laughed, patting Eric's head. Eric ignored Sunwoo's childish move of sticking his tongue out in favor of asking Jacob about his day in rapid fire English and also telling Jacob about what happened that day.

 

"Hyunjoon almost set the dorm on fire when he popped a fork in the microwave but thankfully Chanhee-hyung found out and--"

 

"Wait." Jacob almost choked on air. "The dorm? On fire?"

 

Hyunjoon shrank away from Jacob, creeping behind Sangyeon almost immediately when Jacob whipped around to look for the third youngest. "Gyeonnie-hyung, help me!" Hyunjoon whispered, but was still loud enough to be heard by everyone in their living room.

 

"Hyunjoon-ah--"

 

"Jacob, wait." Sangyeon really actually sheltered Hyunjoon behind his back. Sunwoo grinned brightly when Eric started whining about Sangyeon having favoritism. "I don't have a favorite son, Youngjae. Stop that!"

 

"Can the family drama continue after dinner? Chicken is waiting and my heart is hurting, I gotta start eating!" Hyunjae cut in, waving a chopstick in the air like a baton. "Sunwoo, did you get that? That would be a good lyric."

 

"No, hyung. It wouldn't."

 

"Nothing happened, Jacob-hyung. Calm down. I found the fork before the microwave was plugged in and turned on." Chanhee soothed, voice dropping to whisper the next part. "You might want to whoop Kevin's ass though. He told everyone about your crush on Sangyeon."

 

Both Juyeon and Chanhee had to hold Jacob down when the eldest almost launched off to strangle his bestfriend.

 

"It's fine, hyung. Those who didn't know already had a suspicion anyway. You're not exactly low-key." Juyeon laughed. "You look at Sangyeon-hyung with literal stars in your eyes. It's kind of cute."

 

The rest of their dinner went by smoothly, with Hyunjoon saying sorry for almost burning their dorm down and Eric also saying sorry for telling Jacob, and Sunwoo also apologizing for teasing Eric. Sangyeon made them do a group hug, which all three immediately dived into, and Jacob couldn't help but stare at Sangyeon when the leader smiled his dad-smile, the one with his eyes disappearing and their corners wrinkling.

 

"See? Literal stars in his eyes." Juyeon repeated to Chanhee when Jacob let out a small, dreamy sigh.

 

Chanhee giggled at that, and Jacob has to glare at them both to get them to shut down.

 

Sangyeon was talking with Younghoon and Haknyeon in hushes voices, before leaving. Jacob wondered what they were talking about, since it seemed heated, but thought it didn't concern him anyway and delegated the task of cleaning up to the maknae line as punishment.

 

Haknyeon cheered, zooming back to his room before Sunwoo can drag him to help too.

 

Jacob retreated to his room too, changing into his pajamas. He was digging through his cabinet when Sangyeon came back, fresh from the shower and smelling strongly of peaches. Jacob paid him no mind, not until Sangyeon tapped his back.

 

"Hm?"

 

"I need to talk to you."

 

-badump-

 

"Um, okay. About what?" Jacob turned to face him, heart beating erratically in his chest with how close Sangyeon was. His hair was still damp from the shower, and Jacob really, really had to fight the urge to lean in and smell him.

 

"I don't know how else to say this, but... Younghoon and Hak told me I have a chance and I don't know where the heck they got their idea from but I really have to tell you because I've been..."

 

All that had Sangyeon walking closer and closer and Jacob walking backwards until his back touched the cold wood of the cabinet.

 

-badump-

 

"Oh my god, please don't do this to me I'm weak." Jacob blurted out.

 

"Do... what?" Sangyeon asked, confused. "I'm not doing anything?"

 

Jacob let out a whine, then composed himself. Tried to, anyway. "Okay, go on."

 

"Jacob, I love you."

 

-badump-

 

"Oh my god, I need to wake up." Jacob covered his face with his hands, growing red. "I don't even remember going to sleep! Oh shit, I'm going crazy."

 

"Did you just curse?"

 

"God, I love Sangyeon too can my dreams please stop tormenting me like this?"

 

"You l... love me too?" Sangyeon had a bright grin on, tugging Jacob's hands away from his face. "Cobbie? Cobbie, you're not dreaming. I'm confessing, please tell me you're not playing around and you mean it too."

 

"This is a dre--"

 

Jacob suddenly felt lips on his, soft, still wet from the shower. Sangyeon was pressing onto him slightly, a hand on Jacob's hips and the other cupping his jaw. Soft fingertips dancing on his skin and setting Jacob on fire. Sangyeon's tongue swiped out over Jacob's bottom lip and Jacob jolted.

 

Yeah, definitely not a dream.

 

-badump-

 

Jacob wound his arms around Sangyeon's neck, angling his head to deepen their kiss. Sangyeon tasted like their mint toothpaste, and Jacob felt self concious that he probably tasted like chicken. It didn't seem to cross Sangyeon's mind though.

 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I taste like chicken." Jacob breathed out when they parted for air.

 

Sangyeon chuckled, peppering kisses on Jacob's face. His eyes. His nose. His cheeks. And on his mouth. "I love you so much. At first I thought it was just fascination, you know? You're too beautiful for this world, it's unreal."

 

"I just kind of realized I was in love with you like... today." Jacob replied meekly.

 

"Am I taking things too fast? Is this okay? I can hold you, right? I can ask you to be my boyfriend?" Sangyeon asked, hands settling on Jacob's hips. Jacob giggled, pulling him in for a tight hug, losing himself in Sangyeon's warmth.

 

"You don't even have to ask!"

 

"I want to. You deserve nothing less."

 

Jacob's heart was finally calm. He pressed a soft kiss on Sangyeon's ear, pulling away. "I'm fine with whatever as long as I get to have you, Gyeon-ah. That's all. You're all I want."

 

"As I said, you are an angel." Sangyeon muttered, mesmerized.

 

A knock on the door and the following scream startled them both. "PLEASE DON'T SOIL THE SHEETS, WE JUST DID LAUNDRY!" followed by Kevin yelping as someone, maybe Younghoon, smacked his arm. "Ow!"

 

The following chaos on the other side of the door worsened.

 

"Ten shitheads and one angel." Sangyeon sighed, pecking Jacob's lips. "I can live with that."

 

"You don't have a choice, yeobo."

**Author's Note:**

> hdisisjsbs i saw them live last Sunday and i'm still shaking hyunjoon doesn't look real ahhh their legs are so long they csn step on me and i'd say thank you
> 
> also MAMA VOTING IS OPEN PLEASE VOTE FOR THE BOYZ IN THE NEW MALE ARTIST ♡ and don't fight please let's not make a repeat of the previous mama votings
> 
>  twitter: [@.juyeonieee]
> 
>  
> 
> thank yOuuuu for reading and i hope you enjoyed :D have a great day!


End file.
